


Born this way

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, a bit of angst, a lot of fluff, bisexual!Sam, bisexual!reader, homophobia/biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: This fic was originally for two challenges. One where I picked a song so I chose "Born this way" by Lady Gaga and the other was for a Bi celebration challenge so I combined them both into one fic.





	Born this way

One of your most fondest memories of your mom, when you was younger, was when she was comforting you after telling her you fancied a girl at your school, but the very religious teacher found out as you caught you trying to kiss her. He called you a freak and said you was going to hell which made you break down and made you start to believe him. **  
**

You remember your mom putting your hair up and putting some of her pink lipstick on, which you always loved with all of your heart. “There’s nothing wrong with loving who you are cause he made you perfect, baby girl.” She whispered in your ear, “So hold your head up girl and you’ll go far, Listen to me when I say” That made you smile and every time you felt down from then on, you always remembered what she said to you that day and it never failed to make you stronger than ever.

When she died a few years after that day, when you had just turned 18, and a werewolf had killed her during a hunt, you was devastated and that upset and anger turned into drinking and sleeping around with both men and women since you had no other family. You heard people call you a slut and that you was going to hell especially since you was bisexual, you found out what it was called when you was about 15 and it had finally put a name to what you had been feeling for as long as you could remember, but you didn’t care as in your eyes it wasn’t a sin and you was born this way, no one could change that.

The drinking and the sleeping around, well mainly the drinking is how you met the famous or infamous, depending on who you talked to, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam had found you in a ditch outside a bar and had carried you back to his motel room as he couldn’t just leave you there by yourself.

When you woke up the morning after with a banging headache and found out where you were, you was really shocked and angry but after Sam brought you some breakfast and helped you once you explained what happened, that anger slowly started to go into something else and before you knew it, you was going on a first date with him.

You knew you had to explain to him that you was bi, but you was scared he would be disgusted and run off as all your life, apart from your mom, you was told you was a freak and selfish even by people in the LGBT community, which kind of upset you the most. However, during the date, you was the one who was most surprised when Sam told you that he was bisexual so of cause you had to tell him you was as well. ‘What a coincidence’ You thought to yourself while smiling widely and chuckling.

The date went brilliantly and a couple of years later, you had moved into the bunker and you had completely fallen in love with him. Over the two years, you had both spent time just sitting on a bench and checking both men and women out who passed by, which made you laugh and made you happy as it brought you both closer together and it was something you couldn’t do with anyone else.

One day, about three years after you and Sam got together, you was just browsing on your laptop when you had come across an ad for a pride which wasn’t far from where the bunker was and it was in a couple days time. You knew you had to convince Sam, Dean and also Cas to come with you as you had always wanted to go to pride since your mom told you about it when you was little. Thankfully, they all said yes and a couple of days later, Dean parked up and you all stepped out with your flags and you managed to convince Dean to wear booty shorts and face paint to make the colours of the LGBT flag, which was amazing and of cause you had to snap a picture of him wearing them.

However, across the road you saw that there was some people holding banners and signs saying that gay people were going to hell and you got really angry. Sam asked you to hold back and that they were not worth it but you knew you couldn’t so you managed to get through to a shop and buy a bluetooth speaker.

“HEY THIS SONG IS FOR YOU GUYS!” You shouted to the homophobic bastards as you stepped on one of the massive floats in the middle of the parade and someone gave you a microphone before you started singing your favourite song, which reminded you of your mother, Born this Way by Lady Gaga. You got everyone involved in the pride singing loud enough to drown out the noises of the people across the road and you smiled widely as you got to your favourite part of the song as it got to you on a personal level.

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_  
_Lesbian, transgendered life,_  
_I’m on the right track baby,_  
_I was born to survive._  
_No matter black, white or beige_  
_Chola or orient made,_  
_I’m on the right track baby,  
_ _I was born to be brave._

Once you finished the song, everyone was cheering and clapping loudly and you saw Sam jump onto the float and kiss you deeply in front of everyone before getting on one knee and proposing which made everyone cheer even more louder, completely drowning out the noise of those homophobic idiots. Of cause you said yes and you are sure you saw your mom smiling in the crowd. That is when you knew she was proud of you and it made you remember what she told you all those years ago.


End file.
